Ren is ALIVE! My vers!
by Miss Rhine Belikov
Summary: Ren died in the end and i didn't like it -.- so i made my own version read and find out what happens! Read it pleasee i got many reviews saying i should continue so i did.
1. Chapter 1

**SO GUYS! HEY! How's it going? This is my version on what could've happened if Ren lived and blah blah! I CRIED SO MUCH when Ren died! I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT! Well I DONOT OWN ANYTHING! It all belongs to one of my fave authors, Andrea Cremer! **

"You'll become your true selves," Anika stated as simply as possible. No one would know the outcome of what Shay was about to do. He would seal the Rift forever…I wish Ren was here. He'd know what to do…

_Oh, Ren…You're dead. And it's my fault._

"Calla? What's wrong?" Shay sat down beside me as I wipe tears from my eyes. "Calla…"

"Don't." I shook my head at him. "Let's get this over with."

"Are you sure?" He stood up.

_Do I have a choice? It's what has to be done. It's the way it should be. Even though I could lose you forever… _I felt like screaming those words out.

"Calla?" Shay's voice brought me back to reality. I smiled to see Bryn approach behind him with a smile followed by Ansel…and the others. Shay started to walk towards the rift.

"Wait!" I suddenly gasped.

I honestly didn't feel right doing this but…It has to be done and my pack is ready to agree with my decision. _Decide, Calla!_ I told myself. _Do the right thing!_

_Lily? _I froze. Slowly, I turned around…and found a wolf. Ren.

"Impossible…" I whispered. He shifted to human form and I took a step back.

"What's going on?" His voice echoed through the room.

"Ren!" Bryn and Ansel said together as Adne jumped up from Connor's comforting arms and tackled her brother.

Shay was suddenly beside me, looking shocked as me. Honestly, who isn't-except for Sarah and Tristan- after all, Ren _was dead_. We saw him _die_. _I_ saw _him_ die. This was _impossible_ but seeing him made my heart flutter and jump around in my chest. I missed him. I want to run into his arms…but I can't seem to move. I felt frozen.

"Lily?"

No, it's just impossible. It isn't real. Maybe I'm dead too.

Tears ran down my cheeks. "Ren…" I couldn't hold it anymore, I ran into his arms. Ren responded quickly, wrapping his large arms around my waist and pulling me close. The taste of his mouth against mine sent chills down my spine. I moaned. And I can't believe we are kissing in front of Shay. I pulled back and hugged him again, burying my face into his neck. I can't believe it. Ren is alive. My Ren is alive….

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? Hope you liked it! Review and Favorite! **


	2. Tell Me YOUR opinion?

Hi guys! Stephanie here. This story is supposed to be a one shot but people have been asking me to continue it. What do you guys think? Reviews? or PM me to tell :D


	3. Chapter 2

**HA! Guys. I decided (Thanks to everyone who reviewed and said they want me to continue!) To continue my story! Here it is Chapter twoo. My chapters are going to short ones so enjoy**

**Xoxo Stephanie Lots of love from moi!**

I kept my arms around Ren's waist as we got into the van. I could feel everyone's eyes on us especially Shay's. I could feel his dagger glare piercing my back. Ren hadn't said anything since after I told him everything; he simply closed his mouth and nodded. Apparently, Anika was wrong, only Shay's wolf side subsided, everyone else stayed the same. It was quite a relief knowing that I could still switch. Ansel, of course was restored to normal, thanks to Sabine, she gave up her wolf side and stayed with Ethan. Adne sat on the other side of Ren, her arms around Connor's waist her face buried in his chest. She didn't say anything other than 'you're alive' to Ren. They hugged and that was all. Me, I ran into his arms and never let go. I love Ren, maybe they were right, that he and I were meant together even though I loved Shay. I gave him a lot of things including my virginity and I don't regret it but now, my heart changed, I'm no longer in love with Shay like I did before. It was now Ren, like I thought it's be since I was born.

"Ren," I murmured into his chest. "I love you."

Ren stiffened then relaxed. I think he was surprised of what I just said.

"You seem surprised. I thought you already knew?" I mumbled, feeling a small smile coming to my lips.

"I did, but I wasn't sure. You love Shay…" He mumbled back. He tightened his arms around me.

"I did. I love you more…" I admitted, blushing. I was glad my face was buried against his chest, therefore, he couldn't see me turn bright red.

"You do?" He asked, a little stunned.

"I do."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"You need me to die to realize you love me…"

I pulled away. "That's not true!" I exclaimed a little too loudly. Everyone's heads turned towards us. I blushed again.

"Is everything okay?" Shay muttered. He shot Ren daggers.

"Everything is fine! We just-uh-I misunderstood something" I laughed nervously. "Everything's fine."

The van suddenly stopped and the driver up front said we've arrived. Everyone got out except for me, Shay and Ren. We all sat there, Ren and Shay glaring at each other while I was trying to drag Ren out. I felt so squished. I wondered if Shay could deal with the rejection I'm about to give him…

"Shay, I'm so sorry but I can't be with you." I suddenly spoke up. "I'm really sorry, I love Ren, more than I ever loved you it just took me a while to realize that because I was too worried. I never considered loving Ren, I've always thought I'd be with him forcefully, then you came along. I liked you and everything but now I really considered my feelings towards you and towards Ren and He won that. Not you. I'm so sorry."

"WHAT?" Shay growled. "When did you exactly considered this? Because you know what? When we had sex, it certainly felt like you chose me and that was final."

"Shay! I'm sorry! I-I-I Just don't feel the same towards you! This is my choice! We had an agreement now you have to deal with it without killing Ren. If you hurt him you'll hurt me!" I shouted at him. Why was I so stupid? I should've thought about this. It's not fair to Shay.

I looked behind me and saw Ren frowning. He understood what I was feeling. I was torn between them. And he knows that.

"It's alright Calla. You don't need to do this. Take the time you need. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."

I stared at him. He's willing to back down… "No, He needs to understand I chose you. He needs to learn to let go." I turned towards Shay once more. "I'm sorry. I know it's doesn't fix anything but you need to know that I'm truly sorry for hurting you and for not considering this first before we did it. I'm sorry, but you should've known. I never gave up on him, you should've known there was a chance I loved him more than you."

"No, we'll talk about this later. Alone." Shay glanced at me once more then walked away.

**Hope u like :D **


	4. Chapter 3

**AHHHH CHAPTER THREE IT IS! ENJOYS REVIEW AND FAVORITE**

Shay stood on the grass beside a tree, his back to me. I was half expecting him to turn and get angry but he didn't he just asked me one thing that I didn't want to answer.

"Do you love him?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes,"

"Since when?"

"Since I thought he was dead. I realized what my feelings towards him really were."

"Why now, Calla? Why now?" He turned around and faced me. "We were going to have a good life."

"How do you know that?" I asked, shocked at how he said it. "I can't believe you. The least you can do is be happy for me and accept my choice."

"He doesn't deserve you, Calla." He growled.

"And you do? Right now, you're being an ass and I just- I can't deal with this now. I'm going."

Shay gripped my arms. "No, we are going to talk."

"We did. That was it. I love Ren and I don't have feelings for you anymore. I've chosen."

"No, you chose me when we did it."

"No, I didn't. I chose to give you my first but that doesn't mean you are who I chose." I answered calmly.

"Calla,"

"Shay, don't be selfish." With that, I left him. I didn't know what else to say to him. He was being so selfish.

"Calla." I spun around.

"Ren? What's up?" I grinned.

"Don't do that." He murmured. "Please, don't do that."

I frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, stop being so...stop hiding your feelings. You can cry in front of me. I know you loved him, Calla. He gave you what I couldn't; he was there for you when you needed him. Just let it out, you don't need to bottle it in."

Tears quickly formed in my eyes. "I don't know anything anymore, Ren. I just wish that everything would be back to normal."

"You want us to be under all those rules again?" He asked quietly.

"Well, no. I meant besides that. I just want it to be you and me no one else." I sobbed again.

"Calla, it's hard to make decisions and I know that from experience...but you'll get through it and you'll learn something from it like I did."

"Oh, Ren..." I whispered into his neck. "What am I going to do?"

"You move on." He whispered. "That's all I can say for now."

Ren and I were about to walk into my room when Bryn came up her eyes wide.

"Calla, what happened? Shay was pissed. He freaking kicked the door off its hinges."

I turned to her my eyebrows raised.

"Not literally but he did try." She frowned.

"I told him the truth." I murmured. Her eyes got wide again and she stared at Ren.

"So it's you; our one and only alpha. I'm glad although I don't mind Shay either."

Ren gave her a weak smile while I glared at her. She instantly turned pale once she saw my face.

"I'll shut up now. Bye." She muttered then scattered off.

"Calla, you don't have to be so mean." Ren murmured, He seemed so calm and down at the same time. It felt a little off, he's usually so snarky and a bit of a teaser and seeing him like this now...it's like a whole new Ren.

"Whatever, it's stupid how they compare Shay and You." I muttered underneath my breath.

He smiled. "I just don't get you sometimes, Lily."

He was about to lean in for a kiss when Adne burst through the double doors beside us, making me jump.

"Sorry Calla, but I'm taking my brother right now!" She smiled.

I frowned. "Why? We're about to do stuff…" I mumbled then walked off.

Ren smiled then turned to Adne. "Sorry sis, I'm spoken for tonight how about tomorrow after lunch?"

She smiled. "Okay." With that she left the room.

I turned around and found Ren walking towards me, shirtless.

"I miss you," I whispered to him, taking his hand into mine and pulling him closer.

He leaned in to kiss me, "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too..Ren."

I stood on my tippy toes just so I could wrap my arms around his neck. His hand slid down my leg and pulled it up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. He started to walk towards the bed with my coiled around him. We both fell onto the bed kissing and kissing. His arms went inside my shirt while I struggled to take his shirt off. He moaned into my mouth and ripped my shirt off and slid my pants off. Realizing I'm struggling with his jeans he pulled away, lust in his eyes, and took his jeans off. He dove into my arms again and we started kissing some more.

"I love you Ren." I moaned into his mouth. "Always."


	5. AN IMPORTANT

IM CONTINUING ALL MY STORIES ON WATTAPAD username is Miss15Steph


End file.
